


Love, love, love and more love

by PoisonKratos00



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKratos00/pseuds/PoisonKratos00
Summary: Una serie de one-shots sobre diversos ships (Principalmente chicoxchico) de las sagas de persona 2,3, 4 y 5.





	1. Nuestro final feliz (Tatsuya x Jun)

A pesar de que ya los rayos del sol iluminaban fuertemente la habitación, no deseaba desprenderse de aquella agradable calidez o apartar los ojos del rostro de su esposo.  
A veces, la forma en como volaba el tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta era increíble, maravillosa y aterradoramente increíble.  
-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que te vi por primera vez?"-Se preguntó Jun enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Tatsuya, deleitándose con los tranquilos latidos de su corazón y el suave ruido de su respiración.-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me enamore de ti?"  
A pesar de que se hacía aquellas peguntas, aquello para Jun Kurosu no tenía importancia o sentido alguno porque para él, Tatsuya había sido quien le había mostrado la luz en su miseria, aquel que le había dado luz y calidez cuando su vida estaba carente de ello.  
Quizás se había enamorado de él cuando este le había sonreído por primera vez, quizás fue cuando le consoló en sus momentos de tristeza o cuando, ya una vez adolescentes, no le había odiado por más cosas malas que hubiese hecho.  
No lo recordaba bien pero amaba a Tatsuya desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo y de no ser por aquel amor, el amor que ambos compartían, quizás no hubieran sido capaces de llegar tan lejos.  
Quizás no hubieran sido capaces de estar de aquella manera en ese momento o de tener la vida que tenían, de ganar aquel final feliz hacía tantos años o de tener la maravillosa vida que tenían ahora.  
De todas formas, él hubiera era algo que no debía de importarle.  
Simplemente debía de disfrutar el aquí, el ahora que compartía con su esposo desde hacía cuatro años y amigo de la infancia.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se acurruco un poco más para poder estar más cerca del amor de su vida y este, de manera involuntaria pues estaba dormido, lo rodeo en un fuerte y protector abrazo.  
Como le gustaría estar así toda la vida…  
El casi suave chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le obligo a voltearse para encarar a la persona que avanzaba con pasos tímidos hacia su cama.  
Al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos avellana medio adormilados.  
-"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano Hotarou?"-Pregunto mientras, a duras penas era capaz de sacar un brazo del firme abrazo de oso de su esposo para acariciar la cabeza de la niña.  
-"Papi… ¿Por qué no me despertaste para ir a la escuela?"-Escuchar aquello le hizo sonreír, a veces su pequeña era muy olvidadiza.  
-“Hoy es sábado cariño, la escuela no abre hoy”-Aquellas palabras hicieron que la niña abriese un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, dejando atrás un poco del sueño que había cubierto su mirada.  
-“Entonces… ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?”-Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza, causando que la capucha de su pijama de conejo se cayese y sus rizos negros y rebeldes se deslizasen libremente por sus hombros.  
-“Claro que sí, duerme hasta que sea la hora del desayuno”  
-“Esta bien”-Respondió y en aquel momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza haciendo que sonriese tímidamente.-“¿Papi…?  
-“¿Sí?”  
-“¿Y… puedo dormir con ustedes?”   
-“Por supuesto, sube”  
-“¡Yay!”-Exclamó la pequeña Hotarou mientras, sin dudarlo un solo segundo saltaba a la cama y lograba meterse dentro del fuerte abrazo de oso de Tatsuya.  
Desgraciadamente aquello fue suficiente para despertar al hombre de cabellos castaños, quien no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente al ver a la polizonte que había aparecido.  
-“¿Qué haces aquí?”  
-“Quería dormir con ustedes, papá”-Dijo Hotarou soltando una risilla al sentir como Tatsuya besaba su frente.-“Papi me dijo que podía”  
-“¿De verdad?”-Preguntó mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia Jun quien, de manera inconsciente, esbozó una sonrisa amplia.  
-“Sip”  
-“¿Qué hora es?”  
-“Son las 7:30”-Respondió Jun.  
-“¿Tan temprano?”-Preguntó Tatsuya girándose a ver a su pequeña hija de cinco años.-“¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora un sábado a la mañana?”-Le pregunto como un medio regaño.  
-“¡Pensaba que era viernes y que tenía que ir a la escuela!”-Dijo la niña con un pequeño puchero.-“No tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad papi?  
-“No tiene nada de malo cariño, no te preocupes”-Le dijo Jun acariciando su cabeza.-“Solo fue un pequeño error, no te preocupes”  
-“Solo muestra que eres muy olvidadiza”-Dijo Tatsuya, corrigiendo a su esposo.  
-“¡Tacchan!”-Le regañó el pelinegro.  
-“Papá eres muy malo”-Dijo Hotarou para luego esconderse en los brazos de Jun inflando sus mejillas con cierta molestia.  
A pesar de que sabía que su esposo no lo decía para lastimar a la pequeña, a veces se sorprendida por lo sincericida que podía ser Tatsuya.  
-“Eso no fue muy amable, Tacchan”-Dijo medio molesto, medio divertido por la cara de confusión que ahora estaba pintada en el rostro de su esposo.-“Discúlpate en este instante”  
-“Muy bien, muy bien”-Dijo siguiéndole el juego.-“Lo siento mucho Hotarou, prometo no decirte algo así nunca más”  
Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que la pelinegra sacase la cabeza del pecho de su padre y se atreviese a mirar a su otro padre por el rabillo del ojo pero sin quitar el puchero de su rostro.  
-“¿De verdad?”  
-“Si”-Dijo firmemente.-“Lo prometo”  
-“¿Con el meñique?”  
-“Con el meñique”-Respondió el castaño automáticamente para acto seguido juntar ambos meñiques, haciendo que internamente Jun se muriese por la ternura de aquella escena.  
Compartir una mañana como esa, con las dos personas que más amaba en todo el mundo era algo que sencillamente hacia a Jun Kurosu muy, muy feliz.


	2. Emociones fuera de control (Jun x Tatsuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo demasiado a esta pareja (03=), creo que junto al Shinjiro x Minako son las parejas que más amo de todo persona.  
Espero que les guste este one-shot.

-"Lisa… perdóname pero solo tengo ojos para Jun"-Cuando Tatsuya pronuncio aquellas palabras con su usual seriedad se produjo un rotundo silencio.

A pesar de que todos mantenían silencio y miraban al muchacho con incredulidad, internamente Jun sentía como si el corazón fuese a explotarle en aquel mismo momento.

-“_¿Qué acaba… qué acaba de decir?_”-Se preguntó a si mismo tratando de disimular la palidez que acababa de invadir su rostro o su deseo de gritar de alegría a todo pulmón pues una mezcla de miles de emociones estaba atormentándole en aquel momento.

¿Aquello era real?

¿Cómo era posible que Tatsuya compartiese los mismos sentimientos que él sentía?

¿Aquello significaba que podrían ser más que simples amigos de la infancia? ¿Podrían ser novios?

-“¿E…enserio?”-Lisa murmuró, en su rostro había una mezcla de asombro y desilusión que hacía que Jun se sintiese un poco mal por ella.-“Eso complica un poco las cosas pero… um… bueno eres libre de amar a cualquiera…”-Dijo para luego dejar atrás aquellas emociones y dibujar en su rostro una brillante sonrisa.-“¡Pero espera! Algún día me volveré una gran mujer, una que incluso hará que te voltees y no puedas apartar la mirada ¡Solo espera!”-Dijo Lisa con su usual alegría.

A pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo, se veía dolida pero era obvio que el que Tatsuya le rechazara no iba a detenerle.

Eso hizo que Jun le admirase…

Pero al mismo tiempo le hizo darse cuenta que tendría un gran rival a partir de ahora…

Por mera inercia el muchacho de cabellos negros comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba su amigo de la infancia causando que todos, incluso Tatsuya mismo le viesen con cierto desconcentro.

Quizás lo mejor sería demostrar quién era el que tenía la ventaja en aquella pelea, quién era el que iba a ganar.

Por más que Lisa fuese su amiga, no iba a ser compasivo.

Por ello no dudo en agarrar al muchacho de cabellos castaños de la camisa y plantar en sus labios un beso apasionado.

Aquello hizo que sus los tres espectadores de la escena, Eikichi, Maya y Lisa, se quedasen sin habla y un profundo shock plasmado en sus rostros mientras que, si bien Tatsuya había estado impresionado unos momentos, este ahora estaba correspondiendo el beso.

-“¿Qué te pareció Tacchan?”-Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina una vez que se separaron, un delgado hilo de saliva aún intacto por la corta distancia de sus rostros.

Al procesar la imprudencia que acababa de hacer el rojo comenzó a cubrir todo su rostro causando que el castaño soltase una risilla.

-“Fue increíble…”-Murmuró el castaño, la misma sonrisa adornando sus labios.-“Deberíamos volverlo a hacer una vez que terminemos con esto ¿Te parece?”

-“S…sí”-Dijo medio sonrojado mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a enloquecer al sentir la cálida mano de Tatsuya contra la suya.


	3. Dulzura (Kanji x Yu)

La sensación que le transmitía el sentir los labios de Kanji contra los suyos era como nicotina para él.  
Era dulce…  
Era cálido…  
Y era sumamente agradable…  
Tanto que a veces le gustaría que el aire no fuese tan necesario para poder quedarse así para siempre pero no eran únicamente los besos de Kanji lo que se había vuelto una adicción para él, sino el mismo muchacho de aspecto delincuente en sí.  
Cada sonrojo que aparecía en su adorable rostro cuando le alagaba, cada vez que tímidamente tomaba su mano o le abrazaba, cada vez que le hacía un regalo, cada pequeña parte de Kanji se había vuelto una mera adicción para Yu.  
A medida que lo había ido conociendo, que había aprendiendo más y más de él, Yu Narukami no pudo evitar verlo como algo más que un amigo o un kouhai o compañero de armas sino que comenzó a verlo como la persona con la que quería estar el resto de su vida.  
Y sabía que a pesar de que para Kanji fuese muy vergonzoso decirlo, él sentía lo mismo.  
-“Te amo”-Soltó el albino cuando finalmente se separaron por la necesidad de respirar.  
Como sucedía cada vez que él decía aquella pequeña frase las mejillas de Kanji se cubrieron de un brillante carmesí.  
-“Y…yo también te amo, senpai”-Dijo tímidamente el rubio mientras suavemente, como si tuviese daño de lastimar a Yu, tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.  
Por mera inercia ante el gesto, Yu apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Kanji, disfrutando de la esencia que él desprendía.  
-“Hey, Senpai”-Dijo Kanji suavemente.  
-“¿Sí?”  
-“¿Podrías…podrías darme otro beso?”-Preguntó tímidamente, tratando de esconder que sus mejillas se habían puesto mucho más rojas.  
Sin poder evitarlo, una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yu.  
-“Por supuesto”-Dijo y sin más rodeos volvió a sumergirse en aquel mar lleno de agradables y dulces sensaciones.


	4. Reconciliación (Minato x Kenji)

Kenji simplemente golpeo su casillero por mera frustración, en aquel momento estaba tan molesto con Minato.

-“_¿Cuál es su problema?_”-Pensó el joven de cabellos castaños apretando los labios.

¡Estaba tan molesto con Minato Arisato!

Podía entender que el muchacho estuviese ocupado, siendo que formaba parte del club de atletismo, del de música y era miembro del comité estudiantil pero que ya lo rechazase siete veces seguidas era algo que simplemente no podía soportar.

-“_Lo siento Kenji…_”-Había dicho el de cabellos azules.- “_Ahora estoy muy ocupado_”-Recordar aquello simplemente hacia que su sangre hirviese pues le había dicho la misma frase siete veces seguidas.

A pesar de que gran parte de su ser estaba carcomido en enojo, había una muy pequeña parte que trataba de comprenderle.

Quizás Kenji estaba siendo muy duro con él y no se estaba poniendo en el lugar de su amigo.

Desgraciadamente, también había otra voz que le fomentaba sentir celos.

Si Minato tenía tanto tiempo para hacer cosas como esas, para estar con tantas personas ¿Por qué no tendría tiempo para él?

Y pensar sobre ello, hacía que su pecho doliese un poco.

Desgraciadamente para Kenji, todo su enojo nacía por celos.

Celos que delataban que estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos mucho más profundos que la amistad.

Kenji no sabía cuándo aquel sentimiento mucho más profundo que la amistad había nacido pero no iba a mentir diciendo que no se había sentido atraído hacia Minato Arisato con solo verlo el primer día de clases.

Quizás allí, en aquel preciso momento, una pequeña semilla se formó en su ser y esta, lentamente con cada vez que hablaban y socializaban, había comenzado a crecer hasta finalmente florecer en aquel momento….

El momento en donde Minato Arisato, aquel joven que siempre parecía ser una pizarra en blanco, estallo en ira contra Emiri Kanou.

-“_¡¿Cómo puedes jugar con su corazón de esa manera?!_”-Había dicho Minato en aquel momento que le habían escuchado hablar con un hombre, el muchacho no había dudado en salir para confrontar al adulto.-“_Kenji es alguien que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar la escuela por ti. Él estaba dispuesto a todo por solo verte feliz e incluso así…_”-Pero Kenji simplemente no le había dejado terminar, en su lugar lo agarró bruscamente del hombro para sacarlo de allí.

-“_¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!_”-Preguntó Kenji en aquel momento.

Aquella pregunta había causado que Minato volviese en sí, dejando de lado su enojo para calmarse y volver a su usual rostro frío.

-“_No puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver como esa mujer te estaba haciendo daño_”-Dijo simplemente.-“_Eres alguien muy bueno, amable y muy alegre… no mereces sufrir de esa manera_”-Cuando el de cabellos azules había pronunciado aquellas palabras, algo extraño y cálido había comenzado a nacer en su pecho.

En aquel momento, Kenji había pensado que era gratitud pero ahora sabía muy bien lo que era.

La flor que representaba sus sentimientos por él, su amor por Minato había florecido en aquel momento.

-“Kenji”-Al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, el muchacho de cabellos castaños se sobresaltó bruscamente para luego encarar al causante de que ahora un moretón estuviese naciendo en su mano y el revoltijo de emociones que estaba anidado en su pecho.

-“¿Qué quieres?”-Preguntó duramente, mirando a otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo que había nacido en sus mejillas.-“¿No tienes algo mucho más importante que hacer?”

-“Nada es más importante que tú”-Dijo Minato con su voz tan tranquila.

Su cerebro tardo una eternidad en comprender aquellas palabras pero cuando finalmente lo logro, el rojo cubrió todo su rostro.

-“¡¿Qué mosca te pico?!”-Preguntó sobresaltado golpeándole el hombro, mirando a sus alrededores para ver si alguien había escuchado semejante tontería salir de labios del de pelos azules.

-“Solo estoy diciendo la verdad”-Dijo el de cabellos azules riendo levemente.-“Golpeas como un niño pequeño”-Era una risa suave, tal como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero aún así fue suficientemente contagiosa para Kenji Tomochika.

-“Tú eres el que empezó diciendo cosas tan tontas…”-Murmuró entre risas.-“No me digas que esa es tu manera de declararte hacia mi”-Dijo en broma.

-“¿Prefieres que sea más directo?”-Preguntó Minato con una pequeña sonrisa en labios, una que fue suficiente para causar que él se desmayase en medio de la entrada de la escuela.

¿Verdaderamente eso estaba pasando?

-“Minato… creo que estas llevando la broma demasiado lejos”-Dijo sintiendo como su rostro se ponía más y más rojo a medida que el estudiante de intercambio invadía su espacio personal.

-“No es una broma”-Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.-“Estoy hablando en serio, Kenji. Me gustas”-Dijo sin más antes de destrozar completamente su espacio personal, uniendo sus labios en un corto beso.

En aquel momento, su corazón simplemente explotó en su pecho pero a pesar de ello no dudó en corresponder aquel beso.

Un beso que simplemente le hizo olvidar completamente su enojo hacia Minato Arisato.


	5. Luego del matrimonio (Minato x Shinjiro)

Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía tan solo unas horas no podía evitar maldecir todo aquel mandito laberinto y maldecirse a sí mismo por sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido.

Si bien el primer laberinto con la temática de **Alicia en el país de las maravillas** había sido extraño no había sido tan ridículo como el laberinto con temática de **Cita grupal**, con los estúpidos y malditos cupidos, las jodidas espinas que drenaban la energía y sobre todo los cuartos con las preguntas.

Sin duda, esos últimos eran los que Shinjiro más había odiado.

Eso y todo lo que estaba relacionado con la pareja destinada.

-“_Lo peor…_”-Pensaba el chico de la gorra, golpeando su cara contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado.-“_Es que solamente es el segundo laberinto, todavía faltan otros dos más…_”-Aquello le causaba cierta incertidumbre pues no sabía que estúpida y ridícula prueba tendrían que afrontar después de esto pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no sería tan jodidamente incomodo como lo que acababa de pasar.

Su líder era el púnico que estaba haciendo el ridículo cuestionario y si era sincero, se sentía feliz con ello pero eso no había quitado que, luego de pasar las primeras preguntas, el sintiese las ganas de hacerlo de manera mental y si bien Minato en un principio había dado respuestas completamente distintas a las suyas, lentamente sus respuestas habían comenzado a coincidir de manera alarmante.

Shinjiro comenzó a preocuparse al saber que las conmovedoras historias sobre mascotas eran el tipo de película que más conmovía al muchacho de cabello azul.

Luego de eso, las cosas pasaron muy rápido para el hombre de cabellos castaños pues cuando quiso darse cuenta dos luces gemelas los iluminaban tanto a él como a su líder para luego caer bruscamente en quién sabe dónde y encontrarse una gigantesca fotografía alterada de ellos con trajes de novios.

Lo más ridículo de todo ello era que, a medida que avanzaban hacia la iglesia que veían a la distancia, el maldito de Minato parecía disfrutar todo aquello, no dudando ni un solo minuto en abrir las grandes puertas de la iglesia como la estúpida voz le había ordenado.

De no haber sido porque los otros habían llegado, Shinjiro no estaba seguro de que es lo que hubiese pasado en ese momento pero todo aquello, por más que no lo quisiese, le había llevado a hacerse un montón de tontas preguntas.

¿Minato estaba enamorado de él?

Aquello era algo en lo que Shinjiro no se había puesto a pensar hasta que el muy idiota se había atrevido a abrir las puertas de la iglesia con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad pura adornando sus labios pero ahora que miraba hacia el pasado podía darse cuenta de pequeñas señales que debía de haber ignorado en aquellos momentos, cosas como el como siempre le daba las mejores armas o armaduras, el hecho de que siempre le acompañaba cuando era su turno para pasear a Koro-chan o el hecho de que siempre trataba de entablar una conversación con él o invitarlo a algún lugar.

Simplemente había tomado todas aquellas actitudes como amabilidad, algo que él no se sentía seguro que era digno luego de haberle vendido aquella información a Sakaki y su equipo por las drogas o incluso luego de haber asesinado a la madre de Ken pero ahora que lo pensaba bien se tenían un significado completamente diferente al recordar los pequeños sonrojos siempre habían estado en el rostro de su líder cuando miraba a Shinjiro.

Ahora, la pregunta que se hacía él era ¿Cómo se sentía con todo aquello? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Minato?

Minato le parecía un gran líder. Siempre se preocupaba por todos pero no por ello era blando, sabía cuándo podían superar sus límites y cuando era buen momento para que descansasen.

Si no fuera orgulloso, estaría seguro que diría que le admiraba pues había logrado en pocos meses lo que a Mitsuru y Aki les había costado años.

Minato era atento, a pesar de que su rostro carente de emociones mostrase a alguien distante, una vez que se lograba romper su caparazón mostraba a un buen chico.

Uno que le gustaba.

-“Aragaki-senpai…”-Una voz le llamó, obligando a levantar la vista de la plana superficie de la mesa.

Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro serio de su líder, sintió como automáticamente su rostro se calentaba.

-“¿Qué pasa?”-Preguntó.

-“¿Te encuentras bien?”

-“S…Sí”-Dijo, enderezándose lo más posible, como si aquello sirviese para reafirmar lo que dijo.-“¿Por?”

-“Has estado actuando extraño desde que terminamos el segundo laberinto”-Dijo Minato, aun mirándole fijamente con ojos que delataban una mezcla de culpa y preocupación.

-“Deben ser ideas tuyas, estoy muy bien”

-“¿Acaso estás incomodo por lo que paso antes de pelear contra esa sombra?”-Aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, aparentemente Minato también había estado pensando en ello.

-“¿Cómo…?”

-“No me has hablado desde que salimos, me imagine que estabas molesto”-Dijo el muchacho de cabello azul sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la suya.-“Lo lamento si te hice sentir incomodo de alguna manera”

-“¡No lo hiciste!”-Dijo rápidamente, maldiciendo como su cara se había puesto mucho más caliente al decir aquellas palabras.

-“¿En serio?”

-“Sí, solamente estaba pensando en algunas cosas”-Dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-“¿Cosas como cuáles?”-Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos azules, ahora mirándole con gran curiosidad.

Y a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que responder, de que elegir entre las diez mil cosas que giraban en su cabeza en aquel preciso momento, sus labios se movieron por si solos.

-“¿Te gus…gustaría que cuando todo esto termine vayamos a algún lugar a festejar?”

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su líder esbozase una sonrisa en labios mientras que sus ojos le miraban como si estuviese pensando que habían entendido mal las palabras de Shinjiro.

-“¿Todo SEES?”

-“No…”-Dijo rápidamente.-“Solo tú y yo”

Aquella simple frase, aquel **_Solo tú y yo_** fueron suficientes para que el rostro de Minato Arisato se prendió al rojo vivo. A pesar de ello, Shinjiro pudo ver aquella misma sonrisa de felicidad pura en los labios del chico.

-“Me gustaría”-Dijo y tímidamente Minato colocó su mano sobre la de Shinjiro.


	6. Romper las reglas (Minato x Hidetoshi)

Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba pensando que quizás el romper las reglas no era tan malo.

No podía ser malo cuando Minato le estaba besando de aquella manera, cuando sentía que con cada beso y caricia desvergonzada, su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y como sentía que cada célula de su piel se estremecía de puro placer.

A pesar de que su mente ya estuviese medio adormecida por la numerosa cantidad de agradables sensaciones, la pequeña fracción que aún seguía funcionando seguía preguntándose cómo había llegado a aquella situación, cuando lo que en realidad deberían de estar haciendo era buscar a quien estaba fumando en los baños para poder probar la inocencia de Minato.

Hidetoshi se había quedado sin muchas opciones a este punto, había tratado de mil maneras encontrar a ese desgraciado por lo que había pensado que era buena idea volver al lugar de los hechos para poder encontrarlo.

Era lo más lógico, pues los criminales siempre vuelven a la escena del crimen y este ya lo había demostrado más de una vez.

Quizás su **_error_** había estado en pedirle a Minato que le ayudase con la vigilancia ¡¿Qué había estado pensando cuando le dijo que se escondiesen en el mismo cubículo del baño?!

Sin duda, de todas sus ideas esta no había sido la más inteligente pero al ver cómo estaban las cosas ahora, no podía quejarse mucho.

El miembro del comité disciplinario estaría mintiendo si dijese que desde el primer momento que había visto a Minato Arisato no había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia él, que en aquellos momentos simplemente había pensado que era sencilla curiosidad. Atracción que lentamente le llevo a querer conocerlo más y más hasta que finalmente Hidetoshi se dio cuenta que había adquirido un profundo enamoramiento por el muchacho de cabellos azules.

Un enamoramiento que lo llevo a defenderlo pues sabía que él no era el culpable de todo este asunto de los cigarrillos, algo que no se hubiera atrevido a hacer con nadie más teniendo en cuenta que estaba poniendo en juego el ser recomendado para ser presidente estudiantil el próximo año.

Así que, cuando de la nada, Minato lo había acorralado contra una de las paredes del pequeño cubículo simplemente no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse aturdido y shockeado, más aún cuando este lo beso de la nada.

La sensación de su labio inferior siendo mordido lo despertó de su aturdimiento, obligándole a soltar un pequeño jadeo que el muchacho no dudo en aprovechar para meter su lengua en la boca ajena y obligando al muchacho a sumergirse más profundamente en aquel agradable calor que carcomía su cuerpo y le hacía estremecerse.

Por media inercia Hidetoshi comenzó a agarrar firmemente los mechones azules de la cabeza ajena, sorprendiéndose de los suaves que eran y de lo hábil que era Minato besando mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban a estar más y más cerca.

Desgraciadamente, el aire era una necesidad humana y por ello mismo se vieron obligados a separarse no sin que un delgado hilo de saliva quedase como evidencia de aquel crimen.

-“M…Minato-Kun…”-Jadeó el muchacho de cabellos negros, sus manos aún aferradas a las hebras azules y obligando a su dueño a seguir a escasos centímetros de su rostro.-“¿Qué…?”

-“L…lo siento”-Dijo en respuesta mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.-“Simplemente no pude contenerme más…”

Al escuchar aquellas palabra Hidetoshi se quedó perplejo unos pocos segundos.

¿Debía de tomar aquello como una declaración de amor?

Aparentemente, el rostro del miembro del comité disciplinario había sido suficiente evidencia para decirle a Minato que debía de dar una mejor explicación.

-“Hidetoshi…”-Dijo, aún entre jadeos pero con un rostro que con cada palabra que pronunciaba se ponía aún más rojo.-“Desde hace un tiempo he estado enamorado de ti…”-Dijo y a pesar de que su voz era apenas entendible por la forma en como trataba de recuperar un poco el oxígeno en sus pulmones vacíos, aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón volviese a retomar su acelerada y desenfrenada marcha.

A pesar de que quería hablar y responderle, en el momento que abrió su boca ninguna palabra coherente fue capaz de salir de sus labios, en su lugar la piel de sus mejillas nuevamente se enrojeció.

A pesar de que permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, aturdido e incapaz de poder responder por la gran cantidad de emociones que sentía, el muchacho de cabellos negros simplemente obligó a su cerebro a trabajar para poder pronunciar por lo menos una frase coherente.

-“Yo también”-Susurró simplemente mientras volvía a cortar la distancia entre ellos con otro hambriento beso, el cual Minato no dudó a corresponder con una sonrisa en labios.


	7. Coraje (Kanji x Yuu)

En aquellos momentos Kanji no podía evitar sentirse como el mayor cobarde de todos los tiempos.

-“Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme Kanji-kun, de verdad no tenías que molestarte”-Dijo su senpai, Yu Narukami con su usual y atractiva sonrisa adornando su atractivo rostro.

Aquello fue suficiente como para hacer que su cerebro entrase en un completo corto circuito.

¡¿Por qué mierda era capaz de pelear contra monstruos que simplemente podían ser descritos como sacados del mismísimo infierno pero era incapaz de decir una palabra comprensible al hombre frente él?!

¡Eso no era para nada masculino! ¡¡Definitivamente no lo era!!

-“Kanji… ¿Estás bien?”-La dulce voz de su senpai le hace volver a la realidad, gracias a ello sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse pues por mera preocupación el albino se había acercado a él.

Sus rostros estaban a muy escasos centímetros, si Kanji tuviese las agallas suficientes quizás podría atreverse a romper aquel minúsculo espacio pero cuando piensa en hacerlo, su mente le atormenta con las consecuencias negativas que podría conllevar robarle un beso a su senpai.

Kanji Tatsumi no podría seguir adelante si Yuu Narukami, aquella persona que le había ayudado a romper el grueso y pesado caparazón de inseguridades que le había rodeado desde hacía tanto tiempo, llegaba a odiarlo y por ello mismo se esforzó en sonreír mientras trataba de actuar de una manera mucho más normal.

-“Por supuesto que sí, senpai”-Dijo.-“Solamente estaba pensando en las cosas que vamos a comenzar a hacer en el Club de tejido”

-“Ya veo…”-Dijo pensativo mientras le regalaba otra agraciada y divina sonrisa.-“Me alegro mucho de que finalmente te animaras a entrar y de que te este yendo bien”

-”Si no fuera por ti, nunca me habría animado”-Dijo rascándose la nuca, desviando su mirada para ocultar el hecho de que sus mejillas habían vuelto a ruborizarse.

-“Yo no hice nada…”-Respondió el albino haciendo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia.-“Solo te di el empujoncito que te faltaba, todo lo que has logrado ahora y como has cambiado como persona es gracias a tu propio esfuerzo”

-“¡Eso no es cierto, senpai!”-Dijo rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho no pudo evitar tener deseos de golpearse a sí mismo pero eso no iba a servir para frenar el torrente de palabras que había surgido desde lo profundo de su corazón.-“De no haber sido por tu apoyo y paciencia, nunca habría hecho nada… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera me hubiera vuelto tan fuerte sin tus constantes consejos y ayuda”

-“Kanji…”

-“¡Y...yo no solo digo esto por mí….!”-Dijo en un intento penoso de no dejar que sus sentimientos saliesen a flote.-“Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo piensa igual, de no ser por ti no estaríamos esforzándonos tanto por superar nuestros demonios internos y aceptarnos, ni siquiera estaríamos vivos en realidad...”-Y a pesar de que todavía tenía que darle mil y un elogios a su senpai, las palabras se detuvieron bruscamente al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo se volvía mucho más profundo.

De golpe, los delgados pero bien formados brazos de Yuu lo estaban envolviendo en un cálido abrazo, uno que tardó un poco en responder pues aquella situación era demasiado para el muchacho de cabellos teñidos.

-“Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias…”-Dijo el albino, en un susurro que para sus oídos fue el equivalente a una orquesta de querubines tocando bellas melodías.-“Me siento tremendamente honrado de que pienses tan bien de mí, no merezco tantos elogios”-Aquello le hizo esbozar una torpe sonrisa que delataba que en aquellos momentos se sentía el hombre más feliz y suertudo del mundo.

Desgraciadamente, Yuu le soltó pero no por ello la calidez que sintió se esfumó sino que causo que su corazón comenzase a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal.

-“¡Por dios, senpai!”-Dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.-“No deberías de ser tan humilde, a pesar de que es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, deberías de valorarte un poco más”-Aquello hizo que una sonrisa parecida a la que tenía Kanji en aquellos momentos apareciese en el rostro de Yuu Narukami, aunque desde la perspectiva del ex-delincuente era mucho más agraciada y bella.

-“¿De verdad?”

-“Sí, definitivamente amo que seas así ¡Amo demasiado todo de ti!”-Luego de declarar aquello no pudo evitar querer golpearse la cabeza contra algún poste o muro cercano.

Simplemente había soltado aquello como si nada, un resbalón de lengua que podría causar que la bella amistad que tenía con Yuu se viniese abajo cual castillo de naipes.

-“Y...yo lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo”-Dijo rápidamente mientras, torpemente, agachaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa y esperaba, con la ansiedad reemplazando la agradable calidez, las siguientes palabras del mayor.

La risilla del albino comenzó a hacer que la mente del rubio comenzase a pensar lo peor. Era obvio que él no sentiría algún tipo de atracción hacia él, era obvio que él no lo vería como algo más que un amigo y un compañero en el campo de batalla…

¡Era obvio que aquella declaración no había sido para nada varonil!

-“Eres tan lindo, Kanji”-Dijo Yuu, simplemente su voz fue capaz de romper la negra burbuja de negatividad que había comenzado a carcomer todo su ser.

-“¡¿Qu...qué quieres decir?!”-Preguntó incorporándose bruscamente.-“¡No soy lindo!”

-“Si lo eres, dices cosas tan dulces”-Respondió acercándose un poco a él, invadiendo nuevamente su espacio personal.-”Me siento tan suertudo de que estés a mi lado y que te sientas igual a mi”

-“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”-Dijo y como una reacción involuntaria, la piel de su rostro logró ponerse muchísimo más roja que antes.

-“Lo que quiero decir es que también me gustas mucho, muchísimo Kanji”-Dijo, cerca de su oído. Aquello hizo que un agradable escalofrío recorriese cada poro de su piel.

-“¿L...lo dices en serio?”-Preguntó, a pesar de la alegría que sentía en aquellos momentos deseaba estar seguro.

-“Sí… pero quizás sería mejor que te lo demostrará”-Y sin más preámbulos, el albino le beso tiernamente en los labios.

Aquel beso fue suficiente para que su mente se apagase por completo, para que todas las dudas e inseguridades que había sentido junto con el miedo a como reaccionaria el albino ante sus sentimientos desaparecieran por completo y en su lugar sintiese como su cuerpo era envuelto en un agradable y maravilloso mar de calidez.

A pesar de que no había sido una declaración muy buena, estaba feliz de que hubiese sido capaz de declararse. Estaba feliz de que, a pesar de que fue de manera inconsciente, tuvo el coraje para decirlo.


	8. Inesperado (Minato x Sakaki)

Takaya odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser dormir por el simple hecho de que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la muerte teñía sus sueños, llenándole de amargos recuerdos de sus días de rata de laboratorio.   
A veces, Takaya Sasaki envidiaba a sus compañeros, porque ellos tenían que dormir sin sufrir de esos mortales demonios pero aquella envidia desaparecía al recordar que cada uno tenía sus propios demonios y sus propias culpas.   
Su mente siempre le obliga a revivir todos los experimentos dolorosos, las agujas entrando en su carne, los desagradables y asquerosos medicamentos y sobre todo le obligan a revivir el desgarrador y caliente dolor que cada fibra de su ser tenido experimentados en esos momentos.   
También recordaba a otros desdichados como él ...  
Desdichados que habían muerto a manos de su propia persona, de no poder aguantar equivalente tortura o a propias manos de Takaya, por consecuencia de las pruebas de rendimiento o en el momento en que habían desistido escapar de ese infierno en el que había vivido desde el momento de su nacimiento.   
Sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre, desde su tierna infancia había sido así y eso había dejado de importarle desde hacía muchos años.   
Su persona, Hypnos, sufrió el mismo nombre que el dios griego del sueño pero no pudo dormir.

A pesar de ello, podría brindarle el sueño a otros.  
Librarlos de la miseria, como había hecho con miles de sus compañeros en sus días de prisionero, librarlos del dolor, de la angustia, de la desesperación y sobre todo, librarlos de la podrida sociedad humana en la que vivían y que forjado con sus propias manos. Aquella que había experimentado en carne y hueso desde el primer momento de su vida y que a teñido su alma de una profunda amargura y odio, sus armas fundamentales para poder cambiar el mundo tan podrido en el que vive. Y en el que La hora Oscura servía como llave para ese cambio, la dulce salvación que había vuelto su razón de vivir y evitar perder la lucha de su cuerpo contra las venenosas drogas que empleaba para mantener a raya a Hypnos.  
La vida de Takaya Sakaki estaba llena de oscuridad y miseria, nunca había conocido otro lado de la humanidad o de las personas que conformaban la sociedad, un peso de ello una muy pequeña parte de él, tal vez la tierna inocencia que se ahogó con sangre y muerte muchos años atrás, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría la calidez y bondad de esta.   
También esa pequeña voz de su conciencia cuestionaba si no era posible que la humanidad cambie para mejor, una voz que había resucitado gracias a la pequeña piedra en su zapato llamada S.E.E.S.   
Cada vez que pensaba en aquel grupo lleno de ilusos y soñadores, su mente no evitaba poner el rostro de su líder en el mar de sus pensamientos.  
Aquel muchacho, que blandía a Orfeo como persona, tenía los mismos ojos que él. Ojos que han visto la desesperación y el dolor en su estado más crudo, que había sentido en carne cruda.   
Era inexpresivo, la frialdad en su más puro estado, y a pesar de eso tenía como meta librar a la humanidad de la hora oscura.   
Era algo que simplemente no podía comprender, como la sensación cálida que tenía en su mejilla.   
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con la brillante luna enmarcada por las altas paredes de ladrillo del callejón.   
\- "Despertaste ..." -Dijo una voz suavemente, Takaya al escucharla automáticamente girar la cabeza para encontrarse con un rostro familiar.   
A su costado izquierdo, estaba Minato Arisato, el líder de SEES.  
Al darse cuenta de esa situación, Takaya trató de recordar que había pasado y entre los brumosos recuerdos pudo encontrar algo parecido a una respuesta. Las malditas drogas siempre le dejaban muy débil, por eso mismo era algo común que siempre termina desmayándose por algún callejón alejado y oscuro pero no podría comprender porque estaba allí su enemigo.   
Aquello era inesperado, casi alarmante.   
\- "Eres un verdadero idiota si no me mataste aprovechando lo vulnerable que estaba" -Dijo sin pensarlo, clavando sus ojos en los orbes inexpresivos de Minato.   
\- "No soy el tipo de persona que mata por la espalda" -Dijo simplemente.  
En aquel momento Takaya notó que su cabeza estaba en el regazo del estudiante y la calidez que había sentido en su ser había sido producto de la mano que estaba sobre su red.   
Aparte de ello, estaba abrigado de la noche con la chaqueta del muchacho de cabellos azules.   
Tanto cariño por parte del enemigo era extraño, casi alarmante y por él mismo sus ojos miraron sus alrededores buscando algún otro de los integrantes del grupo elaborado por la Familia Kirijo.   
\- "Estoy solo aquí" -Dijo Minato.- "No tienes por qué estar asustado, no pienso hacerte nada" -Dijo simplemente mientras tus dedos comenzaban a hacer pequeños espirales sobre la piel del hombre.   
\- "¿Por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?"   
\- "Parecía que estabas sufriendo ..."  
\- "Es por eso mismo que odio dormir, siempre tengo pesadillas" -Dijo con una sonrisa amarga en labios.   
\- "A mí me gusta dormir" -Dijo el muchacho más joven alzando un poco los hombros.- "Es lo más cerca que estoy de ver a mis padres de nuevo" -Aquella declaración hizo que el alcalde abriese los ojos con sorpresa y mirase fijamente al muchacho que simplemente le sonría suavemente.   
\- "Ya veo ... lo lamentó mucho" -Dijo, sin comprender específicamente el porqué del que estaba disculpando.   
\- "No tienes por qué hacerlo, simplemente lo dije porque quise"   
\- "Eso también explica por qué estas dejando que tu enemigo se acueste en tu regazo"   
\- "Un poco si" - Admitió riendo suavemente, cuando aquel sonido entró por sus oídos mejillas se tiñieron suavemente.  
La calidez de la humanidad, era maravillosa.


	9. Promesa (Minato x Shinjiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia estará vinculada con "Luego del matrimonio" por lo tanto si no lo has leído, te invito a leerla y desde ya, te agradezco profundamente por leer esta compilación de one-shots.

Shinjiro comenzaba a pensar que quizás las malditas pastillas de Strega también estaban comenzando a joder su memoria pues de lo contrario recordaría el haberse metido en semejante situación.

Si esas cosas no le jodieran la memoria, estaría muy seguro que recordaría haberle pedido una cita a su tan calmado y siempre parsimónico líder.

Minato de la nada había aparecido en la puerta de su cuarto y solamente se había limitado a preguntarle si quería salir con él, con la usual y fría expresión que siempre adornaba su rostro. La cara que Shinjiro, desgraciadamente, estaba empezando a desear sostener en sus manos mientras plantaba besos en cada parte de esa pálida piel de porcelana.

Al recibir tal proposición, no había sabido cómo reaccionar, limitándose a solamente mirarle con pura incredulidad en aquel momento para luego preguntarle si era una broma o una estúpida apuesta.

-“_Prometimos que saldríamos un día…_”-Se había limitado a decir el de pelos azules.-“_Quiero que ese día sea hoy_”-Y con esas frases, monótonas como solo podía hacerlo el portador de Orpheus, había nacido la incertidumbre que ahora mismo le estaba carcomiendo mientras caminaba al lado del menor por las tranquillas calles de la ciudad, sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche.

-“_¿Cuándo mierda se lo prometí?_”-Se preguntó mirando de reojo al muchacho.-“_¿Por qué mierda habría prometido eso?_”

¿Habría estado borracho? Imposible, casi nunca bebía y si lo hacía se aseguraba de hacerlo en la seguridad y tranquilidad de su cuarto, con la puerta bien cerrada.

-“Aragaki-senpai…”-Dijo Arisato tirando suavemente de su hombro, sacándole de sus tormentosas dudas.-“¿Quieres sentarte aquí?”

-“Claro…”-Dijo mirando la banca que estaba frente a los juegos del templo en el que siempre llevaban a pasear a Koro-chan.

-“Has estado muy callado ¿Pasa algo?”-Escuchar aquello hizo que el de gorra sonriese ladinamente.

-“No soy una persona muy habladora de todos modos, si querías hablar en una cita seguramente deberías de haberte ido con alguna chica”

-“No me interesa tener una cita si no es contigo”-Dijo el muchacho con simpleza, causando que Shinjiro le mirase con cierta incredulidad.

-“¿Por qué dices algo tan tonto como eso?”

-“No es tonto, solo digo la verdad”

-“Eres un caso aparte, líder…”-Se limitó a murmurar, solo para segundos después sobresaltarse al sentir una presión tanto en su brazo izquierdo como el hombro de dicha parte de su cuerpo.

El bastardo de Arisato se estaba apoyando contra él, dejando que su cabeza descansase contra su hombro como en las malditas películas de romance.

-“¿Vas a decirme en que estabas pensando?”-Preguntó Minato, clavando sus ojos en él y por alguna extraña razón los deseos de besarle comenzaron a nacer desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

De cualquier manera, Shinjiro se mantuvo firme en mantener a raya ese impulsivo deseo.

-“No te vayas a molestar…”-Comenzó, odiando el tener que sincerarse.-“No me acuerdo cuando te prometí que tendríamos una cita”-Dijo mirando a otro lado avergonzado, impidiendo ver como la mirada del de cabellos azules se suavizaba.

-“Yo tampoco”-Dijo Minato luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Escuchar aquello hizo que Shinjiro girase brutamente la cabeza para clavar los ojos en el chico de auriculares.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Yo tampoco me acuerdo cuando me lo dijiste”-Dijo simplemente.-“Solo recuerdo que me lo prometiste”

-“¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?!”-Exclamó.-“¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?”

-“No me gusta mentir”-Se limitó a decir mientras enderezaba su cabeza para mirar mejor al mayor con la gorra de lana.

-“Incluso si fuera así… ¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?! Te acuerdas que te prometí tener una cita pero no te acuerdas cuando ¿Eso no es muy conveniente?”

-“Supongo…”-Se limitó a decir el menor causando que una vena se hinchase en la frente del más alto.

-“¡Eres un…!”-Desgraciadamente, Shinjiro no pudo terminar la frase gracias a un fuerte tirón que el muchacho de cabellos azules hizo sobre su abrigo para atraerlo más cerca.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir los fríos labios de Minato contra los suyos pero a pesar de que fue algo que nunca se esperó venir, simplemente correspondió y se enfocó en sujetar al más bajo de la nuca para poder profundizar aquel beso.

Maldito Minato. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer un movimiento de ese tipo? ¡¿Tenía el descaro de hacerlo luego de atreverse a abrir las puertas de la iglesia cuando específicamente le había dicho que no lo hiciera hasta que encontrasen a los otros?!

-“_¿Qué…?_”-Shinjiro no pudo evitar sentirse extraño por tener aquella línea de pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que la lejana imagen de una foto con trajes de boda aparecía en su mente, pero eso rápidamente pasó a un segundo plano, a volver a dormir en lo más profundo de su mente, al sentir como el de cabellos azules comenzaba a jadear por haberle mordido los labios mientras su única mano libre se enfocaba en acercar a Arisato, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras lo agarraba firmemente de la espalda baja.

-“Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso”-Dijo el de cabellos azules mientras daba bocanadas de aire al igual que él, desgraciadamente los besos no podían ser eternos.-“Sentía que te lo debía”

-“¿Debérmelo?”-Preguntó mirándole incrédulo, volviendo a cortar la distancia entre ellos hasta volverla milímetros.

-“No recuerdo, solo…”-Comenzó el muchacho meditando que decir a continuación.-“Era algo que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo”-Murmuró avergonzado.

Shinjiro simplemente no pudo evitar mirarlo embelesado, ver a su intrépido y valiente líder sonrojado era algo increíblemente hermoso y aquello fue motivación suficiente para volver a besarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña explicación (Y spoiler a la vez, lo siento)  
Como en el juego de Persona Q, una vez que llegas al final de este, los protagonistas no recuerdan bien todos los acontecimientos hice que Shinjiro se sintiese un poco shockeado sobre el hecho de que Minato le pidiese una cita, ya que era incapaz de recordad que fue lo que le pidió en el primer capitulo que hice sobre esta pareja.
> 
> ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!!!


End file.
